1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tris(N-carbalkoxylaminomethyl)phosphine oxides and sulfides and to methods for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowhere in the prior art do there exist tertiary phosphine oxides and sulfides containing carbamate groups attached to each of the phosphorus substituents through its nitrogen atom.
Furthermore, the preparation and properties of such compounds, together with methods for their methylolation, and their application to cotton fabrics for the purpose of imparting flame retardant properties to the cotton, has not been known previously.